officialzeroversefandomcom-20200214-history
Silver
Silver (born Subject 192) is the titular main protagonist of Silver, created by Alex Guy. He is the son of Mirai and Ben, the younger brother of twins Dark and White, test subject of the Evolutionary, the husband of Sophia, father of Gray, and great-great-great-great-great grandson of Trevor. Originally introduced as a wannabe villain, Silver would change his ways and train, ultimately becoming a hero, meeting new friends and new enemies and embarking on crazy and intergalactic adventures with his growing circle of friends. __TOC__ History Early Life Silver is a test subject of the Evolutionary in Earth-5, who's birth name is Subject 192 and after 7 years of experiments, his parents Mirai and Ben decide to send him to Earth-1 through a time portal and self-destruct, destroying the Evolutionary's then-headquarters. Not much is known at this point but it is said that Silver lived a troubled life and approached the line between good and evil. At age 13, Silver met Gustavo and became best friends, and along the way met Black Eyes, Kaz, and Rover. The five of them, all martial artists, became good friends but were major outcasts. Silver's many antics in the city often landed him into trouble and became the "Hated One". Silver Beast Saga Silver is introduced as a 17-year-old in the Silver manga. Silver vows to kill the mayor and take over the city. He, with the help of Gustavo, formulates a plan to take out the mayor but everyone in the city stops in their tracks when the city starts to shake. The mayor and the guards return to the ECPD and find the mayor's daughter missing and a mark of the legendary Beast left on the throne. Silver decides to go kill the Beast, despite not caring about East City if he doesn't stop the Beast. Silver then leaves and starts his adventure. The Beast, however, is watching him and sends the Z Force, the most elite mercenaries, to kill Silver, leaving the leader of the team behind. While walking down a path, Silver is attacked by the Z Force and they fight. Silver puts up a good fight with the team, but is still no match for their speed and strength. Silver runs to hide in a nearby cave, where he finds an old man and gives Silver an ancient sword to help him on his journey. Silver exits the cave, where he manages to defeat the team with his new sword. Angered by the Z Force's defeat, the Beast instructs someone to go after Silver. Meanwhile, Silver finds a village and easily beats the guards outside. Then, a female wizard, Amelia appears and after a while, Amelia convinces Silver that she is a real wizard (only female). After a brief sparring session with Amelia, Silver is defeated by Amelia's power. Amelia agrees to join Silver and continue forward towards Death Land, home of the Beast. While walking, Silver and Amelia are confronted by Z, the Beast's most powerful elite mercenary, and he explains his plans to eventually betray the Beast since Z is growing with enormous power. Z then starts attacking the two, and Silver tries to counter-attack, but is easily beaten by Z's tactics and strength. Amelia tries a few skills of her own that actually manage to wound him. Z becomes angry and fires a wave of energy at them, to which Silver deflects with his sword, and defeats Z. After that, Silver and Amelia continue. Silver gets hungry and goes to climb a tree for apples, but accidentally triggers a trap that opens up a portal which sucks in both Silver and Amelia to a mysterious white room. There, they meet Gyro, who has been stuck in that room for 3 days. After a brief tussle with Gyro, they escape the room. They go back to their journey, where Amelia reluctantly accepts Gyro into their party and they continue. Gyro back stabs them and attacks Silver, stealing his sword. Amelia uses her magic to defeat Gyro and they tie him up, with Silver carrying him, continuing towards Death Land. Gyro leads the two to a path that leads up the mountain. At the bottom of the mountain, they find a group of children that lure them inside the mountain and they meet a tyrant named Cursor. Silver and Cursor fight then finds out that the kids are being mind controlled and figures out how to free them by landing a powerful kick to the side of Cursor's head. The kids flee towards the village nearby, while Cursor explodes with rage and takes over Silver's body. With this newfound power, Cursor starts rampaging across the village, so Amelia starts to attack Cursor in Silver's body, but realizes she can't use 100% of her power or else she will destroy Silver's body. After a harsh beating from Cursor, Amelia uses a hidden ability that frees Silver. Cursor is completely drained of energy and dies. Silver later wakes up after his recovery but accidentally unleashes Xander from containment and offers to show them mercy if someone manages to defeat him. Xander chooses Gyro to go first and is surprised to see Gyro hold his own, but starts using 5% of his power and defeats Gyro. Amelia offers to fight next, but Silver instead offers to fight him and overwhelms Xander. Xander then powers up and becomes even with Silver, eventually overpowering him and starts pummeling Silver hard. Silver becomes exhausted since not fully recovering from Cursor and admits defeat. Xander considers killing Silver but shows him some mercy and agrees to train Silver and show the three another way to Death Land, while also training Silver. Meanwhile, the Beast becomes angry at Silver and orders the mayor's daughter to be executed. Silver's old friends, Gustavo, Rover, Black Eyes, and Kaz decide to take on the Beast themselves after training with Beatrix, and fly to the Beast's castle and take out all the guards effortlessly. Silver, Amelia, Gyro, and Xander finally arrive at the castle and see the mayhem that Silver's old friends have caused. While trying to sneak in the castle, however, Silver, Amelia, and Gyro accidentally crash into the Beast's throne room. After the Beast traps the three down below the floor, Xander takes on the Beast alone. Xander reveals that he's gotten more powerful and they begin to fight. Xander proves to be more than capable of holding his own against the Beast. The two seem to be evenly matched, until Xander powers up and gains the advantage. When the Beast starts using 20% of his power, he gains the advantage and starts pounding Xander senseless. Gustavo and his team attempt to help, but are easily disposed of. Xander is exhausted and is clearly no match for the Beast, so he tries one more thing and latches onto the Beast and fires a laser from his mouth to the Beast's head. This leaves Xander almost to the brink of death from exhaustion, but the Beast is still unharmed, but did manage to get injured. The Beast then fires a powerful blast wave at Xander, killing him. Gustavo, Rover, and Black Eyes manage to free Silver, Amelia, and Gyro, and upon seeing Xander's lifeless body in front of him, Silver powers up and fights the Beast, while Amelia frees the mayor's daughter. With his new training, also fueled with rage, Silver manages to pummel the Beast and have the advantage. The Beast is overwhelmed and starts using 50% of his power on Silver. This alone is enough to overpower Silver and starts torturing him, until he decides to finish him off, but Amelia sacrifices herself to save Silver, and dies. Silver then starts to pummel the Beast to the point where he almost kills him and the Beast becomes fearful and begs for mercy. Silver is about to decapitate him, when the Beast manages to steal his orb, and eat it. The Beast quickly grows to the size of a giant and goes on a rampage all around East City. Gyro is able to throw Silver in the Beast's mouth and use the last bit of energy to cause havoc in the Beast's body. Silver grabs the orb and exits, hoping that the Beast will go back to normal size, but is mistaken. Meanwhile, Z has returned, powerful than ever and trains to exact revenge on Silver. Z Saga Silver is unable to compete with the Beast's giant size. Meanwhile, Z begins to train to exact revenge on Silver and kill him. Silver then thinks of something that could possibly return the Beast to normal. Silver uses the remaining energy of the orb to also grow in size and manages to defeat the Beast and bring him to normal size. As Silver also returns to normal, the Beast targets Gustavo and his team, latches onto them and self-destructs. However, the Beast somehow survives and gloats about Silver's friend's deaths. Before anything else can happen, Z arrives to the battlefield and quickly kills the Beast. This shocks Silver and Gyro (who was hiding) and Z explains his plans to destroy the Earth, and use the orb for infinite power. Z then powers up and shocks Z and Gyro with his enormous strength. Z and Silver begin to fight, and Silver seems to be no match for the newly enhanced Z. Silver uses the last of the orb's power to even the odds of the fight. After complementing each other for their feats, Z reveals that he has been holding back and starts using 25% of his power, greatly overpowering Silver. Gyro, hiding, begins building with rage and power. Z punches Silver's spine, making Silver fall to the ground and breaks his arms and legs, rendering Silver useless. Gyro then lashes out on Z, much to his surprise, and is able to overpower Z until Z sneaks behind Gyro and cruelly rips his right arm from his body and tosses him aside. Samurai Kentaro and one of Silver's other friends Kaz make it to the battlefield and witness the disaster in front of them. Filled with rage, they show off a new technique by cloning themselves and fight Z. Overwhelmed by being outnumbered, Z tries to duplicate the technique and successfully makes clones of his own. After tossing the two fighters aside, Z grabs the orb and prepares to finish off Silver, but Silver pulls of a surprise attack with the energy he has left to blind Z, while he activates the orb's self-destruct mode, and it seemingly kills Z. With the battle finally won, Silver again falls to the ground and Gyro struggles to make it to him. Gyro congratulates him for a job well done and Silver is still able to respect Z as a powerful fighter more so than he is. After Gyro helps Silver to his feet, they realize that Z's body is gone. Gyro offers to go and track him down, but Silver lets it go. Just as Gyro and Silver are walking to the hospital, the orb flies into the air. After a brief moment of meaningless symbols and glowing, the orb destroys itself. Silver tells Gyro to hurry and get him to a hospital, so that he can make a speedy recovery. Later at the hospital, Silver is informed of Z and the Z clones by Samurai Kentaro and Kaz.